1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays capable of improving display quality thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various modes have been developed for improvement in liquid crystal display quality. Such modes include a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, a super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode, a super vertical alignment (SVA) mode, and the like.
For liquid crystal displays in which one pixel includes two sub-pixels, such as S-PVA mode liquid crystal displays or SVA mode liquid crystal displays, different sub-voltages are applied to the two sub-pixels of each pixel.
In the S-PVA mode liquid crystal display or the SVA mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules in the two sub-pixels have different inclination angles from each other when an electric field is applied to the pixels. Accordingly, a side viewing angle of the liquid crystal displays is widened.